Lika liku Proses Rekaman ‘Midnight Sunshine’
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Chapter 4, kejadian saat mereka berempat menaiki tangga untuk menghindari kemungkinan rusaknya lift oleh Shin. Pair ditetapkan pada chapter ini. RnR?
1. Chaos Mail

**A/N**: Yaph, setelah berminggu-minggu observasi, akhirnya jadi juga bikin fic ini :D. Terima kasih kepada Yahoo! Answer untuk info seiyuu-nya dan Gendou untuk liriknya (meskipun masih belum nemu terjemahannya) 8D

**WARNING**!!!: gaje, parody, abal, OOC?

**Pair:** (nantinya) ShinWaka, ShinSaku… kita lihat saja cerita yang berjalan~

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan karakter-karakternya dibuat oleh Yuusuke Murata. Tapi… Hiruma itu kakak saya…(dalam mimpi).

~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER 1: CHAOS MAIL**

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah di kota Tokyo. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Wakana tiba di sekolahnya. Sebagai manajer klub American football sekolahnya, Ojo White Knights, ia harus mendampingi dan mengurus keperluan administrasi klub yang dipenuhi dengan pria remaja Ojo dari yang normal sampai yang tidak normal itu. Ya, inilah kegiatan rutinnya tiap pagi. Saat turun dari limusin hitam yang mengantarnya, ia bertemu dengan Otawara yang sedang berlari santai mengelilingi komplek sekolahnya yang luar biasa besar itu.

Otawara yang menyadari tibanya manajer mungil itu, melambai, menyengir, dan menyapa, "Pagi, Wakana-chan!"

"Pagi, Otawara-kun! Sudah lama?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Tapi Shin dan Sakuraba telah datang lebih awal dariku," terang Otawara, sambil mengupil.

Wakana mengangguk. Tidak perlu ditanyakan. Sekarang, mereka memang selalu datang paling pagi untuk latihan. Perubahan yang bagus juga untuk Sakuraba. Dulu, ia sering absen latihan pagi dengan alasan terlalu letih dengan kesibukannya sebagai artis muda tenar yang 'dipaksa' bekerja sampai larut malam.

Wakana lalu melangkah menuju ruang klubnya yang eksklusif dan memeriksa kotak surat klubnya yang terletak di samping pintu masuk. Begitu kotak surat canggih itu dibuka dengan sidik jari Wakana, puluhan surat meluncur dari kotaknya, seperti biasa. Wakana mengumpulkan surat-surat yang terjatuh, berkesimpulan bahwa semua surat yang sedang dipungutnya ini adalah surat penggemar untuk Shin (ya, kini Shin juga mulai memiliki fangirl…) atau Sakuraba hanya dengan melihat motif dan model amplopnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak pada sebuah amplop coklat panjang yang hendak dipungutnya, '_Rasanya baru minggu lalu aku menerima pemasukan rutin dari sekolah untuk klub. Sudah dikasih lagi?_' Wakana bertanya-tanya. Ia lalu memungut surat itu dan membaca bagian depan amplopnya.

**Kepada Yth,**

**Shouji Gunpei**

**Klub American Football Sekolah Menengah Atas Ojo, Tokyo**

'… _Untuk Shogun?_' Wakana bertanya-tanya lagi. Jarang sekali ada surat yang ditujukan untuk pelatih mereka, yang masih belum datang memimpin latihan pagi ini. Wakana menyimpan surat itu dalam saku jubahnya(1) dan meneruskan pemungutan surat-surat lainnya yang masih berceceran.

Setelah selesai memungut surat-surat itu, ia memasuki ruang klubnya, membuka pintunya dengan sikunya karena kedua tangannya sudah kerepotan memegang surat-surat tadi.

"Selamat pagi Shin-kun, Sakuraba-kun," sapa Wakana kepada dua manusia yang berada di dalam ruang klub itu.

"Ah, pagi Wakana-san," balas Sakuraba dengan wajah berseri dan ramah.

"…Pagi," balas Shin singkat.

Wakana tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu duduk di bangku manajernya dan mulai membukukan kas klubnya. Shin dan Sakuraba melanjutkan latihan bench press mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Takami datang dengan serombongan anggota tim White Knights lainnya.

"Akhirnya yang lain datang juga…," ujar Wakana.

"Tentu saja! Takami datang, berarti sebentar lagi Shogun juga datang!" Ootawara teriak-teriak. Tak lupa dibumbui suara kentutnya itu.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Shogun menampakkan batang hidungnya dan memasuki ruang klub. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, "Cepat bentuk barisan seperti biasa! Takami, pimpin pemanasan pagi ini!" perintah Shogun.

"Siap, Pelatih Shouji," Takami membungkuk dan memulai pemanasan bersama seluruh anggota klub amefuto Ojo.

Shogun duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di sisi ruang klub dan terlihat sibuk mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan administrasi. Wakana yang mengetahui datangnya Shogun segera berinisiatif memberi surat yang ditemukannya tadi pagi yang ditujukan untuk pelatihnya itu sebelum ia lupa. Wakana menghampiri Shogun, "Selamat pagi, Pelatih Shouji," sapanya sopan sambil membunguk hormat.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Wakana. Bagaimana pembukuannya?" tanya Shogun sambil membalas sapaan Wakana.

"Stabil. Alat-alat dan perlengkapan latihan masih dalam kondisi baik dan tampaknya tidak perlu khawatir membeli yang baru dalam waktu dekat," jawab Wakana sopan. Ia lalu merogoh surat beramplop coklat itu dari kantongnya, "Pelatih Shouji, tadi pagi saya menemukan surat ini, ditujukan untuk Anda," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan surat.

"Hn? Surat untukku? Tidak biasanya. Terima kasih telah menyampaikannya padaku, Wakana"

"Sama-sama, Pelatih" jawab Wakana. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Shogun membuka surat itu.

… Shogun terdiam beberapa saat, '_Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan amefuto! Tapi karena mereka diundang… Ah, sudah kuduga akan tiba saat seperti ini…_'. Shogun terdiam merenung. Ia lalu memanggil Wakana, "Wakana…!"

"Ya, Pelatih?" Wakana lalu menghampiri pelatih Ojo yang terkenal tegas dan galak itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, '_Apa aku dituduh mengkorupsi uang kas klub? Sungguh, aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!_'

"Wakana. Ini surat dari TV Tokio Center," ujar Shogun memulai pembicaraan.

Wakana kebingungan, "…Eh? Itu kan…"

"Ya, TV Tokio Center. Stasiun TV yang menayangkan dirimu ke seluruh Jepang."

"Ah ya, tentu. Ada apa dengan itu, Pelatih Shouji? Akankah pertandingan World Cup akan dijadikan anime? Apa cerita kita di universitas akan dilanjutkan…?"

"Tidak. Kau, Shin, Sakuraba dan Otawara diminta untuk mengikuti rekaman album 'Sound of Field'. Kalian akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Midnight Sunshine'. Mengerti?"

Wakana masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Apa? Rekaman lagu? Semacam '_character's song_'? Tapi kenapa saya juga…?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Wakana. Tapi itulah yang tercantum di surat ini," ujar Shogun sambil menunjukkan isi surat itu.

Wakana membacanya. Masih kebingungan, tapi ia mengangguk, "Ah, lalu kapan…?"

"Besok lusa…"

"Eh?! Secepat itu?! Ah, baiklah. Sakuraba-kun sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa…," Wakana mengangguk mengiyakan.

…Tampaknya mereka lupa satu hal penting…

(1)Sudah pada tahu 'kan Wakana sering pakai jubah?. Di chapter 117 pas Sakuraba sama Wakana jadi model seragam Oujo, Wakana juga pakai jubah itu (jangan-jangan itu jubah sekolah?)

**A/N:** Maaf pendek. Tadinya mau dibuat oneshot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan, kekeke… Alur kecepetan? Saya tahu itu. Maaf m(_ _)m. Typo masih terlhat bertebaran? Gomenn m(_ _)m

Review? Silakan flaming sepuasnya.


	2. Important Discuss

**A/N**: Holahola~ Akhirnya apdet juga ya… (gerilya online jam 2 dini hari sambil nonton pertandingan Rice Bowl 2009 lalu di yutup). Kayaknya nggak usah banyak basa-basi, ya? Kita mulai saja.

**WARNING**!!!: chapter ini semakin gaje, parody, abal. OOC?

**Pair:** ShinWaka? ShinSaku? SakuWaka? o.O

**Disclaimer:**

-Eyeshield 21 dan antek-anteknya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Ryuusuke Murata.

-TV Tokyo Corp yang saat ini dipimpin Masayuki Shimada juga sama sekali bukan milik saya (iyalah~).

-Permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk: Naoya Goumoto, Mika Sakenobe, Mamoru Miyano, dan Kenji Nomura sebagai seiyuu dari Shin, Wakana, Sakuraba dan Ootawara.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER 2: Important Discuss**

PRIIIIT PRIIIT PRIIIIIIIT!!!

"Semuanya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8. Latihan pagi selesai. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Silakan minumannya," perkataan Wakana mengakhiri latihan pagi itu. Semua anggota menghentikan kegiatannya dan saling membungkuk. Mereka lalu beranjak mengambil _sport drinks_ yang telah disediakan Wakana.

"Shin-kun, Sakuraba-kun, Otawara-kun," 3 orang yang disebutkan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka barusan, Wakana, "Bacalah surat ini…," Wakana menyodorkan surat itu dan segera diambil Shin. Mereka bertiga membacanya dalam diam.

"… Hah? Rekaman? Untuk character's song?" tanya Otawara sambil mengupil lagi.

"… Hem… bagiku tidak masalah. Besok lusa, ya? Baiklah. Wakana, sebulan ke depan Ojo tidak ada pertandingan, 'kan?" tanya Sakuraba santai.

Wakana mengambil _notebook_ manajernya dan membukanya. Ia berhenti pada suatu halaman dan matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang tercetak di situ, "Sampai sebulan ini tidak ada… dan tampaknya rekaman ini memang proyek character's song…"

"… Rekaman itu apa?" tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara dingin mengejutkan dengan nada kebingungan. Shin.

Glotak! Wakana menjatuhkan notebook-nya dengan tatapan kosong, Sakuraba menepuk dahinya, Otawara buang angin. Wakana menggigil dan pucat, ia baru menyadari kelalaian fatal ini…

"Astaga… Sakuraba-kun, aku… aku lupa mengenai Shin-kun!!" Wakana memekik panik dan histeris, "Kalau begini caranya, jika kisah Eyeshield benar-benar dilanjutkan pada sesi universitasnya, bisa-bisa kita tidak akan dimunculkan lagi! Ojo hanya tinggal nama…"

"Ah, sial! Kenapa Riichiro-sensei harus membuat kepribadian Shin seperti ini?!" Sakuraba ikut-ikutan panik.

"Kau benar! Jatah uang makanku juga akan bekurang drastis!!!" Otawara tambah membuat kacau suasana dengan pernyataan protesnya yang tidak penting.

"…Kalian ini kenapa?" Shin kebingungan dengan perubahan suasana yang begitu cepat itu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sungguh, Sakuraba-kun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai Shin dan rekaman ini?" Wakana bertanya sambil menyeruput susu kotak stroberinya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang Ojo, dan sekarang mereka sedang mulai mendiskusikan satu masalah yang cukup serius, "Aku dan pelatih Shogun tadi pagi sudah mengkonfirmasikan kedatangan kita di sana. Tampaknya pelatih juga melupakan kesalahan fatal ini…"

Di lain tempat, Shogun bersin.

Wakana menyeruput susu stroberinya lagi sampai habis, "Kira-kira, berapa lama proses rekaman sebuah lagu?" tanyanya pada Sakuraba yang tentunya sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Sakuraba menopang dagunya, matanya berputar menatap langit-langit kafetaria sekolahnya. Ia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya, "Kalau aku sih biasanya sebulan sampai dua bulanan…, makanya tadi kutanyakan padamu apakah sebulan ke depan Ojo ada pertandingan atau tidak"

Wakana mengangguk. Kini ia membuka bungkus roti melonnya dan mencuilnya, "Lalu, bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku seperti apa proses rekaman sebuah lagu itu?"

"Uhm… pertama, kita akan diperdengarkan versi instrumental lagu itu. Yah, kalaupun belum dibuat instrumennya berarti biasanya kita juga akan diajak campur tangan dalam pembuatannya…," Sakuraba berhenti sebentar, ia menggigit apel merahnya.

Wakana mengangguk, "Hem… aku mengerti. Kalau hanya mndengarkan instrumental sepertinya Shin-kun masih bisa tenang. Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Kita diperdengarkan versi mentah lagu itu, alias dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Dan karena kita bernyanyi dengan dua orang lagi, Shin dan Otawara, mungkin tiap orang akan mendapat bagian lirik masing-masing. Nah, di bagian inilah, kekompakan dan kerja sama dibutuhkan…"

"Kekompakan dan kerjasama. Kurasa kita memilikinya, benar?"

"Ya, dalam pertandingan football. Tapi entahlah kalau soal rekaman lagu," jawab Sakuraba ragu.

"Hem, benar juga... Lalu?"

"Tentu saja latihan supaya dapat menyanyikannya dengan suara khas masing-masing. Setelah dirasa cukup dan siap, barulah kita memasuki dapur rekaman…"

Keduanya terdiam. Membayangkan… seperti apa 'kepolosan' Shin dalam menghadapi dunia elektronika…

"Dan… masalahnya sekarang… bagaimana dengan Shin-kun?" Wakana kembali pucat.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Mereka sama-sama berpikir keras bagaimana membawa Shin ke studio rekaman tanppa melakukan hal-hal yang berpeluang membuat TV Tokio rugi besar…

"Uhm… Wakana-chan, aku terpikir sebuah ide, tapi sepertinya ini terlalu 'keras' untuk Shin…"

"Apapun itu, tolong beritahukan padaku, Sakuraba-kun," potong Wakana cepat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu… kalau kita… memborgol Shin…?" usul Sakuraba yang langsung membuat Wakana tersedak saat mengunyah roti melonnya.

"…Wakana-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini, minumlah…," Shin menyodorkan sebotol air putih yang segera diminum Wakana pelan-pelan.

"Memborgolnya, katamu?"

"I…iya…?"

"Kukira apa. Itu takkan berpengaruh banyak, kau seharusnya tahu itu, Sakuraba-kun. Shin-kun dapat memutus borgol itu dengan mudah!" Wakana berargumentasi.

Sakuraba menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Ah… ahaha… kau benar. Aku melupakan kemampuan bench press dan kekuatannya yang berlebihan itu…"

"Tapi… Mungkin Otawara-kun bisa menjaga tangan Shin?"

"Setelah memutus borgolnya, dia akan segera mentackle Otawara tanpa ampun. Shin dapat mentackle Otawara dengan mudah. Pinggang Otawara kecil, jadi efeknya besar. Lagipula Shin itu kurang bisa menahan emosi… eh, itu menurutku saja lho ya…"

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Apa… kita harus menghubungi Kurita-san, lineman Devil Bats itu? Yang kutahu dari Mamori-san, kekuatan bench press-nya sekitar 160 kilogram. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Shin dapat men-tackle tubuh sebesar Kurita-san…"

"Wakana-chan, ruang rekaman itu sempit lho. Kita akan 'dikurung' dalam ruang kaca kedap suara. Kau mungkin pernah melihatnya?"

Wakana mengangguk lemah, "Ah ya. Kau benar, Sakuraba-kun. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa… AHH!!!" Wakana membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba di akhir kalimat.

Sakuraba kebingungan, "Kau menemukan cara lain, Wakana-chan?" Ia melihat wajah Wakana yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak! Eh, maksudku… iya! Tapi… cara itu…"

"Maaf aku mengambil kata-katamu, Wakana-chan. Tapi apapun itu, tolong beritahukan padaku," ujar Sakuraba sambil menatap Wakana dengan penasaran.

"Uhm… bagaimana kalau…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bersambung**…

Nyuehehe… mati penasaranlah kalian semua! (ditransfigurasi jadi Butaberos). Membosankan? Typo banyak? Alur kecepetan? OOC kerasa amat sangat? Membosankan?

(Lirik jam) Hieee?? Sudah jam setengah lima?! (siapa suruh ngetik sambil nonton pertandingan Rice Bowl…) Gawat! Program gerilya harus selesai saat ini! Publish ceritanya ntar siang aja ah. Review? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^_^v

PS: huwe… aku pingin nonton Rice Bowl secara langsung di Tokyo Dome sana… (nangis guling-guling). Eh, tapi yang Super Bowl juga boleh kok… (ngelunjak) *disapu*.


	3. Crazy Plan

**A/N**: *Melirik cerita-cerita yang dipublish di fandom ini setelah chapter 2 cerita ini publish sampai cerita ini publish* … HiruMamo, HiruSena, ShinSena… Saatnya kita netralkan dengan Ojo! :Db *digiles*.

Aloha~! Chapter tiga telah dipublish~! Haha~ hari ini aku sedang bahagia karena baru beli bola American Football dengan uang sendiri! Lebih lengkapnya lihat d blog saja ya…

Ini chapter yang kacau, gyah! (Shin yang bikin kacau… *nunjuk-nunjuk Shin*). Oh ya, tadinya saya mau masukin lirik 'Midnight Sunshine'-nya dan ini bakal jadi chapter yang panjang, ternyata nggak jadi (terserang WB). Dan maaf updatenya kelamaan, tugas-tugas sekolah mulai menerjang saya . Saya juga observasi nyari info tentang TV Tokyo Corp dan masih belum ketemu juga gedung utama TV Tokyo itu terdiri dari berapa lantai dan studio rekamannya ada di lantai berapa… Akhirnya kupilih di lantai 7, mewakili angka favoritku xD *author yang sembarangan… -_-*.

Oh ya, masih ada juga beberapa orang yang bertanya padaku, "Apakah lagu 'Midnight Sunshine' itu benar-benar ada?". Jawabannya, YA. Lagu ini benar-benar ada, termasuk dalam album 'Sound of Field' (album resmi OST Eyeshield 21) ke… pertama apa kedua, ya? Lupa. Dan lagu ini benar-benar dinyanyikan juga oleh seiyuu dari Wakana, Shin, Sakuraba dan Otawara. Sekilas info, sebenarnya tim Deimon juga punya OST sendiri berjudul 'Chain of Power', dinyanyikan oleh seiyuu Mamori, Monta, Sena dan Kurita (sama kayak yang nyanyi 'Run to Win'). Dan Shin sendiri juga ada solo vokalnya loh, judulnya 'Atarashii Kaze' xD. Sayangnya Hiruma nggak nyanyiin apa-apa di album ini… :/ (adanya cuma theme-nya). Tapi yang diceritain di cerita ini cuma 'Midnight Sunshine' saja, maaf... (kalaupun iya muncul paling cuman numpang lewat aja).

Eniwei, kita mulai saja :D

**WARNING**!!!: chapter ini klimaksnya xD, parody, abal, OOC?

**Pair:** ShinWaka? ShinSaku? SakuWaka? Gak jelas.

**Disclaimer:**

-Eyeshield 21 dan antek-anteknya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Ryuusuke Murata.

-TV Tokyo Corp yang saat ini dipimpin Masayuki Shimada juga sama sekali bukan milik saya (iyalah~).

-Permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk: Naoya Goumoto, Mika Sakenobe, Mamoru Miyano, dan Kenji Nomura sebagai seiyuu dari Shin, Wakana, Sakuraba dan Ootawara.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER 3: Crazy Plan**

_**Hari H, beberapa menit sebelum pergi ke lokasi studio rekaman…**_

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Wakana-chan?"

"Euhm… Entahlah?"

"Ini gila! Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti ini"

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Aku juga tahu resikonya, Sakuraba-kun…"

"Kau dapat dari mana benda ini?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menatap benda yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hum? Itu cuma mainan, kok. Mainan yang terlihat asli seperti itu 'kan mudah dicari. Kuncinya siap?"

"Siap, ada di saku. Mental?"

"Uhm… siap. Mungkin…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah! Itu dia, target ditemukan. Siap?"

Wakana mengangguk gugup, "Satu… dua…"

Drap drap drap!

Grep!

Cklek! Cklek!

Shin melotot, "Apa-apaan ini?!" Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang telah diborgol menjadi satu dengan tangan Wakana dan Sakuraba. Tangan kanannya terborogol dengan tangan kiri Sakuraba, tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Wakana.

"Maaf, Shin-kun…," Wakana berkata takut-takut.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri," ujar Sakuraba, berusaha menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Shin masih sedikit syok rekan-rekan se-timnya akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Keamanan…?" keduanya menjawab takut-takut.

"Otawara, tolong bantu menjelaskannya…," pinta Sakuraba kepada Otawara yang langsung muncul di depan Shin entah dari mana.

"Halo, Shin! Bagaimana rasanya?" Otawara malah menyapa dan menanyakan kondisi Shin.

"…Kau dapat melihatnya sendiri, Otawara…" Shin mendelik.

Otawara hanya menyengir dan kentut. Tapi kemudian ia mulai menceramahi Shin, "Hehe, tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu! Shin, Wakana memikirkan hal ini juga demi harga dirimu dan demi harga diri tim Ojo White Knights ini. Apa kau mau mempermalukan nama tim Ojo White Knights ini di tanganmu, hah?! Pikirkan, Shin! Berapa banyak benda elektronik yang telah kau patahkan dengan santainya?! Kita akan pergi ke studio rekaman, yang pastinya aka nada banyak sekali peralatan dan perlengkapan elektronik yang akan kita jumpai! Wakana dan Sakuraba hampir mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk menjaga tanganmu supaya kau tidak menghancurkan benda-benda elektronik itu! Hal ini terpaksa Wakana dan Sakuraba lakukan demi para penggemar kita di luar sana juga!!!" Otawara beargumentasi, diakhiri dengan suara buang anginnya yang merdu (?).

Wakana dan Sakuraba terbengong-bengong mendengar ceramah Otawara pada Shin barusan. Memang, Sakuraba meminta Otawara membantunya menjelaskan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Otawara yang mengetahui dirinya sendiri bodoh itu akan memberitahu Shin mengenai semua yang dikhawatirkannya dengan rinci seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, Sakuraba?" Otawara menoleh dan bertanya pada Sakuraba yang terborgol di sebelah kanan Shin sambil tersenyum puas.

"A... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau dapat berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Kau tampak memiliki bakat menjadi penasihat…"

"Hehe, tentu saja!" Otawara tersenyum puas. Wakana melirik Shin yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan sedikit cemas.

"…Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai benda-benda abnormal seperti itu. Kalau memang perbuatanku dapat membuat harga diri tim kita hancur, maka cegah aku…" Shin berkata dengan wajah serius. Sakuraba mengangguk lega, amat sangat lega karena Shin akhirnya mengetahui kepolosan fatalnya. Wakana hanya sedikit terkejut pada saat Shin menganggap benda-benda elektronik sebagai 'benda-benda abnormal'…

"Uhm… ya… jadi maaf, Shin. Kita akan terus terborgol sampai kita pulang dari studio nanti…" Sakuraba berkata takut-takut. Shin hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mobil limusin hitam mewah berkilat itu akhirnya tiba di depan lobi suatu gedung putih bertuliskan 'TV TOKIO' diatasnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Wakana," ujar supir pribadi Wakana dengan sopan(1). Ia keluar dan membuka pintu penumpang yang berisi Wakana, Shin, dan Sakuraba, sedangkan Otawara duduk di kursi depan.

Wakana mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Hem, masih jam sembilan lewat 50 menit. Kegiatan akan dimulai pada jam sepuluh tepat…" Ia lalu mengambil notebook-nya yang berada dalam jaket dengan tangan kirinya(2) dan membukanya, "Kata pelatih Shogun, ruang rekaman ada di lantai 7…"

Wakana dan Sakuraba terdiam. Otawara mengupil. Shin kebingungan lagi.

"Lift… ya?" Sakuraba dan Wakana menggumamkan kata yang sama dengan _timing_ yang sama pula. Mereka memikirkan kepolosan Shin yang akan menjadi teror di tempat publik seperti ini.

"Kita naik tangga saja, ya? Supaya lebih aman," usul Wakana.

"Ah ya, ide bagus. Hitung-hitung latihan. Shin, kita akan naik tangga sampai lantai 7, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tanya Sakuraba pada Shin.

Shin mengangguk dengan wajah datar, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Er… tapi… kita naik secara biasa saja, ya? Ini bukan pertandingan, jadi kumohon jangan lari, Shin. Aku juga… eum… kau tahu?" pinta Wakana sambil menunjuk borgol yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

"…Baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Shin datar.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bersambung…** *dihajar rame-rame karena author's note-nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya*

(1): tahulah, Ojo itu 'kan sekolah swasta orang kaya… -_-. Jadi wajar saja kalau Wakana punya limusin dan supir pribadi…

(2): kalau tangan kanan, berarti tangan Shin ngikut masuk jaket dan… pelecehan :p

Oh ya… (lirik kiri-kanan) tadi aku iseng googling tentang Eyeshield chapter 334, dan nemu berita kayak gini:

"_the Author Inagaki Riichiro and Illustrator Murata Yusuke, just ended their manga with Chapter 333, and you already knew that. Now, there hasn't been a single announcement from them whether the manga will continue or it will end here. it just got finished, it'll probably take around 6 months for either the manga is finished or will there be a new arc to be announce... Who knows if it might continue like in PoT, everyone would love to see Sena VS Youichi ~Ya~Ha!!!!!!!!!_"

Percaya nggak? o.O. Oh ya, aku dan temanku sedang membuat forum Eyeshield-Amefuto Indo, nih! Kalo udah jadi, gabung ya xD *digeplak karena promosi*. Dan maaf, chapter ini diakhiri dengan cliffhanger (lagi) =)). Sampa jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;D *nggak ada yang nungguin chapter selanjutnya kok*. Review?


	4. The Stairs

**A/N:** Maaf atas molornya apdetan chapter 4 ini sampai 2 hari… Biasanya saya apdet pada hari Sabtu, tapi saya terserang WB dan mandeg setengah halaman… Ahem. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, 'TV Tokyo' pada fic ini sepertinya juga harus diparodikan. Chapter-chapter sebelumnya telah diedit mengenai kata-kata ini. Dan oke, selamat menimati chapter 4 ini ;D.

**Warning!:** Chapter 4 ini mengandung untaian kaya gak jelas! Abal! Bikin sakit mata!

**Pair:** ShinSaku atau SakuWaka? Keputusan author ada di chapter ini, ohohohoho~

**Disclaimer:**

-Eyeshield 21 dan antek-anteknya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Ryuusuke Murata.

-TV Tokyo Corp yang saat ini dipimpin Masayuki Shimada juga sama sekali bukan milik saya (iyalah~).

-Permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk: Naoya Goumoto, Mika Sakenobe, Mamoru Miyano, dan Kenji Nomura sebagai seiyuu dari Shin, Wakana, Sakuraba dan Ootawara.

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4: The Stairs**

"Seratus sebelas… seratus dua belas… kita sudah sampai lantai berapa?" Shin bertanya dengan dinginnya pada Sakuraba, yang nafasnya mulai terdengar tersengal-sengal karena menaiki 112 anak tangga, sedangkan Wakana yang biasanya hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan mengawasi pertandingan, mulai berkeringat dingin. Otawara tetap berdiri dengan sok gagah meskipun sebenarnya juga sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Tentu saja sudah lantai 7! Ya 'kan?" jawab Otawara dengan asal-asalan.

"Hh… hh… belum tentu juga, Otawara… Siapa tahu… kita kebablasan... hh… hh… dan jangan-jangan… kita sudah sampai lantai paling atas…," bantah Sakuraba, tersengal-sengal dan tidak yakin. Pikirannya sendiri mengatakan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di lantai 7, 8 atau 9.

"Emh… seingatku sih sekarang kita ada di lantai 8… yah… aku juga tidak terlalu yakin karena… mataku sudah berkunang-ku… nang…," Wakana menjawab lemah. Tubuh Wakana yang mungil itu terhuyung dan segera ditangkap Shin dengan sigap dengan kedua tangannya. Hal ini tentu saja menyebabkan Sakuraba oleng dan hampir jatuh dari tangga. Untungnya Otawara tidak ikut terborgol sehingga dapat menahan tubuh mereka bertiga. Sungguh posisi yang rumit…

"Waduh, Wakana pingsan… Bukannya dia juga yang mengusulkan 'lebih aman naik tangga'?" Sakuraba bertanya-tanya.

"Sakuraba-kun… aku masih bisa mendengarmu…," rintih Wakana pelan, menanggapi pertanyaan Sakuraba tadi.

Sakuraba hanya menyengir kecut. Ia lalu merogoh handphone yang ada di sau celananya dengan tangan kanannya dan melihat jam yang tercetak tiap piksel pada layarnya, "Whaa! Sudah jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh! Bisa rusak reputasi kita! Soal ini-lantai-berapa nanti tanya orang lewat sajalah!" Sakuraba, mantan artis yang terbiasa dengan kedisiplinan dan ketepatan waktu yang dijalaninya selama menjadi artis dulu, menjerit panik.

Shin yang terborgol di sebelah kiri Sakuraba segera berpikir keras ketika mengetahui bahwa ketidaktepatan terhadap janji dapat merusak reputasi tim. Ia melirik Wakana, Otawara, Wakana, lalu Otawara lagi…

"Kenapa, Shin? Wakana berat? Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku!" Otawara menawarkan diri membantu menggantikan Shin menggendong Wakana yang beratnya bahkan tidak lebih dari 45 kilogram itu.

"Asalkan berat Wakana tidak lebih dari 140 kilo, itu bisa dianggap ringan oleh Shin… benar, 'kan?" tanya Sakuraba dengan tujuan meyakinkan Shin supaya tidak membuatnya membuka borgol Wakana, karena kalau soal tenaga, Sakuraba jelas kalah dari Shin. Sedangkan ukuran borgol mainan yang diameternya 'cuma segitu' sepertinya tidak akan muat di pergelangan tangan Otawara.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau dibopong Otawara. Dan Shin, tolong turunkan aku…" pinta Wakana dengan mata setengah terpejam dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Tubuhnya masih lemas.

Namun sebagai respon ketiga orang itu, Shin hanya menggeleng tegas, "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu tadi, Otawara. Tapi yang dikatakan Sakuraba barusan kuarasa ada benarnya". Sakuraba bersorak dalam hati. Lalu Shin melanjutkan, "Dan maaf, Wakana. Sebagai manajer tim Ojo, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Jangan pernah mencoba meniru sifat Hiruma dari Deimon itu. Kau masih terlihat pucat. Kalau kau sakit, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila nantinya tugasmu memberi handuk dan minuman kepada para pemain digantikan oleh Pelatih…"

"BUH!" Sakuraba sakit perut menahan tawa setelah mendengar lelucon garing luar biasa yang dilontarkan Shin barusan. Otawara mengupil, "Aku mengerti! Ternyata Shin menyukai Wakana-chan!" Otawara berkata lantang tanpa menyadari aura membunuh dari Shin yang bersiap melakukan trident tackle jika saja dia tidak terborgol saat ini. Wajah Wakana semakin memerah, namun dia tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

Sakuraba yang merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya semakin pegal karena tergantung di udara dengan borgol yang tersambung dengan tangan kanan Shin yang membopong Wakana, akhirnya melihat seorang wanita yang tampaknya merupakan pegawai TV TOKIO dari seragamnya, melintas di depan mereka. Sakuraba lalu memberanikan diri memanggil wanita muda itu, "Maaf, Mbak!"

Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengernyit heran melihat mereka berempat, "Kenapa kalian terborgol _'three-in -one'_ seperti itu? Ah! Kalian mau menculik gadis kecil itu!!?". Ia memekik histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wakana yang sweat drop karena dikira korban penculikan.

"Mana?! Mana penculik gadis itu?! Biar tahu rasa dia berani menghadapiku!". Otawara yang tidak mengerti akar kesalahpahamannya malah heboh sendiri.

"Tentu saja bukan, Mbak. Ini terpaksa kami lakukan karena dia (menunjuk Shin), adalah _silhouette_ bagi segala macam benda elektronik," terang Sakuraba.

Mulut wanita itu membentuk huruf 'O', meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakuraba barusan. Tapi ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan adalah 'kebaikan bersama'. Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu terbelalak setelah beberapa detik mengamati Sakuraba, "Hei, kau… Sakuraba Haruto?!"

Sakuraba menelan ludah, ia lalu berusaha mengelak dengan menjawabnya asal-asalan mengingat salah satu anime favorit Monta, "Maaf, banyak orang juga berpikir bahwa saya mirip dengannya. Tapi Anda salah orang, nama saya Basaruka Naruto…"

Wanita itu tambah terkejut lagi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, _'Ganteng-ganteng begini namanya 'baSARUka'? Kurang ajar sekali orang tuanya…'_

Namun sebelum wanita itu mengeluarkan argumennya, Sakuraba mendahuluinya dengan pertanyaan utama, "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, ini lantai berapa, ya? Dan dapatkah Anda memberitahu kami di mana letak studio rekaman nomor 3? Kami sedang buru-buru…"

"Oh?! Ini lantai 9, studio rekaman nomor 3 ada di lantai 7, persis dua lantai di bawah sini. Setiap ruangan memiliki plang nama ruangan di bagian ruangan di bagian depan pintu, jadi cukup diperhatikan saja satu-satu, kalau mau. Ruang di lantai 7 tidak terlalu banayk, kok. Jadi pasti langsung ketemu! Ada pertanyaan?". Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan detil tempat yang mereka cari. _'Sepeti tour guide TV TOKIO saja…'_ batin mereka berempat.

Sakuraba mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, terima kasih telah menjelaskannya pada kami. Permisi…"

Sakuraba, Shin yang menggendong Wakana, dan Otawara, berbalik dan menuruni tangga yang mereka naiki tadi. _'Untung cuma kelewat dua lantai…,'_ batin Sakuraba.

Di belakang mereka, wanita tadi masih melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, benar-benar seperti _tour guide_ yang bahagia dapat membantu turis yang tersesat. Sakuraba cepat-cepat menuruni tangga sambil menarik Shin, sebelum wanita itu sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar Sakuraba Haruto.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, wanita itu menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut di telinga kanannya, dan terlihatlah sebuah earphone kecil yang dipakainya sejak tadi. Ia menarik mikrofon kecil yang terpasang di kabelnya, "R17 melapor, target tersasar di lantai 9 dan saat ini sedang menuju lokasi…"

~*~*~*~*~

Akhirnya WB saya tuntas untuk chapter ini, betapa bahagianya… . Review? Untuk para fujoshi mungkin ada yang protes kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi ShinWaka? *kyuung*


End file.
